Lovesick
by XXEnvy-is-my-nameXX
Summary: Can someone explain why I am flying my father's jet to France because Tamaki sent me a text message? Is this about that kiss? TAMAKYOU YAOI,
1. Departure My heart will go on

Author's Note: I was really sad one day and had to distract my self. The fic is supposed to follow the song from the Titanic My Heart Will Go On. 

**Tamaki's POV **

I roll over after yet another horrendous dream. Is it just me plagued by tis horrible dream. It starts with Kyouya and I sitting on a beach and the waves barely brushing his feet. He looks so happy, unlike anything I have ever seen. He turns to face me and he mutters "I love you.". Then a he gets up and runs away. All I can hear is a gunshot, a scream and the gentle rush of waves. As I watch, I see Kyouya fall and then I wake. It was so real. I could feel his cool skin and his voice. It was only a dream. I was in France and he remained in Japan. God, I missed him. I love him so much. I feel like half of me is missing.

**Kyouya POV**

I have no real good reason for stealing my father's jet and flying it to Paris. It just seemed like Tamaki needed me. What is wrong with me? I am in the cockpit of my father's jet flying to Paris all over some dumb text messages and kiss! I am a lovesick fool. Tamaki does not even feel the same way. He had Haruhi , that cross dressing commoner oaf. Ugh, she was vile. Tamaki was the only reason I let her stay. I hated it when he sulked or he cried but I was the "cool" man so I could not go help Tamaki. Besides, the twins got the gay thing covered. I really hope Tamaki's backyard has a landing strip. Most likely, he took a jet over there. I started to cry. I was so nervous. Yeah, have your laugh. Kyouya is nervous. Okay, joke's over. Shut up. I was in love and I had to prove it. That was the most likely reason I was flying my father's jet to Paris to see one of my school associates.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

So What did you think? Chapter two should be yaoi. If I ever get around it.


	2. Arrival in France Misery Business

Okay here's the second chapter. It's sweet and has slight yaoi in but I will make a yaoi chapter DEPENDING on the reviews I get. I know. I am truly evil. It supposed to follow Misery Business by

Paramore

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Kyouya's POV**

Take it from the top. I could summon a million things wrong with Haruhi. She was so damn sweet, headstrong, optimistic and looked like a guy. Excuse me if I am wrong but aren't girls supposed to look like a girl? Here's the icing on the fucking cake. SHE KISSED TAMAKI! I have to go get a red stamp that reads Kyouya's property and stamp it on his head and his ass. They had been going out eight months before she got bored with him and she let him go. Tamaki was pathetic from there on in. Remember that lonely prince in the rain act, yeah you could compare him to that. I got him. So, maybe I took advantage but it was out of love. If it was something else, I would have been flying a plane to Paris to see if he's okay. It took two weeks for me to fix him and make him mine but I swear Haruhi has got it out for me. I always felt like I was bragging whenever Tamaki would climb into my lap while the other host club members sat and stared in awe. Except the twins. It's like the have a Gay Radar and can tell if you're gay and who you like. It's not that hard to tell with Tamaki but I thought I was a little more cryptic. It really was never my intention to spend every night with Tamaki but after watching those two for eight months and god damn am I happy to have Tamaki back. I loved how he called me Mommy, it was so cute.

--AFTER KYOUYA LANDS THE PLANE--

**Tamaki's POV  
**I pressed my face to the French glass stained windows in awe as the Ootori family jet landed in my back yard. About that time, Haruhi waltzed in. If I could growl and foam at the mouth, I so would have. "Tamaki, I have been thinking." she started out softly like she was sad. I hope she knew that Kyouya had just flown a jet into my backyard and I was more interest in jumping into his arms. I would never say that aloud though. "What were you thinking about?" I said with a princely tone. Maybe I can maneuver around her and go see Kyouya. "I was a fool for making you hurt so bad and I am sorry. Can you forgive me?" she sobbed wiping tears from her big brown eyes. I love her like a daughter and I could always forgive my child. "Of course Daddy forgives you. If you'll excuse me, I have to go get me a hottie!" I yelled running out of the room. I had just come to the realization that I was in my boxers but who gave a damn, Kyouya was down stairs. Don't lie, you would run down the stairs to. "Mommy!" was the first thing to escape my lips. All the happy memories came flooding back as I fought tears, I was so happy. "Daddy, I had a feeling you needed me." he laughed holding me close as I knocked him over with my shoulder. I planted kisses all over his forehead only to notice that it was really warm. "My, Kyouya! You seem to be running a fever!" I laughed. "I sure am glad I have such a beautiful doctor to take care of me." I watched him giggle and the light in his eyes made me so happy. "I think my patient needs a _through examination_." I laughed as Kyouya blushed slightly and then growled. I loved that growl, it was soooooooo sexy. " I think I do need an examination." Kyouya giggled rolling himself on top of me. "Get your injured ass to my room." I giggled shoving him off me. "Ten second head start," I giggled as Kyouya started running. "10....9....8 damn it Kyouya here I come!" I laughed as I chased Kyouya through my huge house. I just hope he knew where he was going.


	3. Recollection My Immortal

Here's the third chapter. I typed most of this story in a day but I just never have time to upload or I forget, so if there is a magical pause between uploads that's why. This fic follows My Immortal by Evanescence and it is written in past tense as Tamaki looks back on living in France without Kyouya.

**Tamaki's POV**

Paris is not the city of love without someone to love. It was sleepy, dull and desolate. I felt so alone. My heart was in Japan with that adorable brunette waiting for me. It was unbearably painful to leave him but he hates me. I only dated Haruhi in a desperate attempt to make him want me. I would do anything just to be with him. The space between my arms was cold and lonely as his voice rang through my head. I had beautiful, wonderful dreams that he was here in my arms and when I woke, that happy thought dissipated. I wanted him to be there so he could wipe the tears that fell, to hold me after a nightmare and to hold my hand on a warm summer day. There were countless tears shed for my lost Kyouya. He was most likely in love with Kaoru, everyone liked him. I felt like a third wheel. I was clumsy and sad. I had shattered glass and it had scarred my hands and wrists that resembled the scars Kyouya had. I remember kissing each of those scars as soon as he revealed them. I wanted kisses for my scars. I would stare at my phone as if it could talk to me and hope to god, he would call me or message me. Anything. Just the slightest hint he recalled I was alive. Not once did I hear the phone ring and I fell into a unbearable silence. It enveloped me body and soul and there I stayed. It was dark and scary without Kyouya. If it was dark, he had a flashlight and a hug. If I was hurt, he had a bandage and a kiss. I don't think nurses give out hugs and kisses. I really don't think that they look or act like Kyouya. I grabbed my phone and dialed his number slowly. What if he never answered? What if he hated the fact I kissed him? It was just a small peck on the cheek after the other Host had left. Did he hate me because of that? I decided a text would work best. I had typed out:

Hi Mommy! It's lonely on this side of the Earth! How is the Host club without the main attraction? Well, I miss you and hope to return soon.

TAMATAMA

I hit the send button and if I recall right, I sat clutching my phone for three hours and it never went off. So, it was true. I was alone. Damn it, I was going to go get Kyouya. I needed a plan of action. This is what my plan looked like:

Tamaki's super secret snag-a-hottie plan X,D

Get a private plane to fly to Japan

Confess to Kyouya

Kidnap him and take him back to Paris

Have my way with him XD

5. Have him fall for me

6. Propose to him

7. Get married

8. Have kids .

9. Grow old together

10. Die

So it would not have won an award but it was worth a shot. I would take action first thing tomorrow.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Did I do good? After this chapter, I think I shall make a yaoi if you are all nice and review. Well, I tried to make this uberly dramatic like Tamaki. Well, if you have any ideas for where and when they should ahem "do the deed" let me know. I was thinking on the jet Kyouya hijacked.


End file.
